


【宿伏+五伏】逃生計畫（all惠/ ABO / R18）（下）

by misheng0126



Category: ABO - Fandom, all惠 - Fandom, 伏黑惠 - Fandom, 咒術迴戰, 宿伏 - Fandom, 虎伏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheng0126/pseuds/misheng0126
Summary: 逃生計畫（下）摘要：找個逃生計畫，我帶你走，我帶你走。這一刻，試著吻我。——艾怡良《逃生計畫》。宿伏／虎伏，虎杖＆宿儺雙重人格。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	【宿伏+五伏】逃生計畫（all惠/ ABO / R18）（下）

逃生計畫（下）

5

宿儺大開大合地操起了身下的Omega，他此時倒也不擔心伏黑惠掙扎了，陷入情欲沼澤裡的Omega現在又軟又好操，一點也沒有平常拒人於千里之外的冰美人模樣，臉上帶著潮紅，香甜的蘭姆香味讓人心醉神迷。

當然，這麼文謅謅的話Alpha肯定是不會說的，真要他說的話，大概也只有……

「你好香啊。」

宿儺咧嘴，陰莖摩挲過體內的敏感點直直操進伏黑惠的生殖腔，興許是欲望稍微發洩了一點，他也有空騰出一隻手去撫摸伏黑惠的陰莖。雖然Omega的精子大多失去活性，但還是有射精的功能，少年有著薄繭的掌心撫弄著未經人事的陰莖，拇指摩挲著馬眼，稍稍把包皮弄開去摸裡面脆弱的黏膜。

「嗚、嗚啊——別碰！」

黑髮少年就這樣被壓在身下狠狠操弄，脆弱的地方——生殖腔也好，陰莖也好——通通被粉髮少年掌控在手心裡了，深藍色的眼睛沒有焦距地看著眼前，宿儺英俊狂氣的臉龐在他眼裡顯得模糊不清，眼淚下意識地分泌出來。

他知道，他們都知道，眼淚已經不是因為強迫與羞恥，而是無邊無際的快感促成了略鹹的透明液體。

宿儺沒看過伏黑惠哭，在他的預想裡伏黑惠應該是不會哭的，哭起來的樣子他也沒法想像，一想到伏黑惠可能會哭他就生氣，想殺了那個讓他哭泣的人。可是當伏黑惠在他身下因為欲望落淚的時候他卻覺得好看極了，壓抑著的暴虐的本性混合著僅僅只對伏黑惠才有的溫柔變成了複雜的感覺。

好吧，如果要他舉具體事例的話。

他一看到伏黑惠哭，性器就又大了一圈。伏黑惠嗚嗚咽咽地問，「為甚麼又大了啊……」

在床上的Omega簡直誠實可愛得讓人不知如何是好，宿儺唯一能做的就是把伏黑惠翻了個身，上半身貼在床上，臀部高高翹起，像雌伏的獸一樣等待著他的給予。陰莖因為姿勢的改變在穴裡幾乎可以說是全方位無死角的把每個柔軟脆弱的地方都狠狠碾磨了一遍。

「唔啊——」過於強烈的快感讓伏黑惠完全無法忍耐，發出綿長的呻吟以後不能自已的射精。白濁的精液噴到了棉被上，深藍色的棉被上開出了白色的淫靡之花。

後背式讓宿儺進得更深，龜頭像是要戳穿生殖腔一樣頂在溼熱的嫩肉上，他像打樁似的一下一下操著伏黑惠，手緊緊錮著伏黑惠的腰部，相連的部位甚至溢出了白色的泡沫，伏黑惠被頂得連聲音都斷斷續續的了。

宿儺的整個人都太燙了，箍住自己腰部的手也好，不停頂弄自己的胯部也好，最燙的是他的性器，龜頭，莖身，就連拍打著自己穴口的囊袋都像兩顆小火球一樣燙呼呼的，伏黑惠迷迷糊糊地想，宿儺明顯察覺到伏黑惠的心不在焉，加快腰部挺動的速度，就連操進生殖腔的時候都要惡意地摩挲過最最脆弱嬌嫩的內壁。

「嗚、別頂，不行……嗚啊！」在短促的尖叫之中，伏黑惠繃緊身子，腰部彎成一個美麗的弧度，但剛剛才射過的陰莖卻是怎麼也射不出東西了。

只有生殖腔噴出了熱燙的水液。宿儺大抵也覺得差不多了，湊在伏黑惠耳邊輕聲說，「接下來換我了。」

不妙的預感才剛剛升起，還不由得伏黑惠說「不」——但他也早就沒有說「不」的權利了——那根粗大的陰莖便開始成結，堵住生殖腔入口還順帶把敏感脆弱的入口撐大，痛的同時還帶著難以掩飾的快感。

隨著伏黑惠難耐的片段的呻吟聲，滾燙的精液射進Omega的生殖腔裡，量又多又燙，直把人又逼上一個小高潮。

在時候，宿儺忽然低下頭，在伏黑惠耳邊說了一句話。

「你說，我如果這時候讓虎杖悠仁出來，會怎麼樣？」

6

「你說，我如果這時候讓虎杖悠仁出來，會怎麼樣？」

宿儺的語氣不輕不重，像一把刀刃硬生生劃開一道裂縫，把伏黑惠所剩不多的理智通通逼了出來。

「不、不要！」一想到自己的好友一睜開眼睛便發現他們滾了床單，害怕與不安頓時席捲了Omega，腸壁與生殖腔下意識絞緊，宿儺頓了一下，悶哼一聲，不悅地拍了拍伏黑惠挺翹的臀部。

「別咬。」

伏黑惠慌得不行，嘴上還說著「不要不要」，身體卻誠實地分泌了更多液體。

「就這麼在意那個小鬼？」宿儺皺著眉頭，射精的時候Alpha的意志力通常不太堅定，感覺到虎杖悠仁的意識一直不停與他抗爭，那傢伙的意志力不是普通的強，爭了這麼久也還是虎杖悠仁拿到了主導權。宿儺估摸著自己的意識也撐不了多久。

那就給他一個驚喜吧。

「……不、不行……」伏黑惠還惦念著自己的好友，濕漉漉的深藍色眼睛就這樣瞅著宿儺。

要是可以宿儺也不想把這麼可口的Omega——還是自己喜歡的對象——讓虎杖悠仁分食，但一想到那傢伙出來看到的景象、伏黑惠慌亂的表情，以及自己搖搖欲墜的意識，宿儺「嘖」了一聲，滾燙的、充滿白蘭地酒香的精液一股一股地射進伏黑惠的生殖腔裡。

宿儺勾起一抹瘋狂的笑，在射精結束、結消失，陰莖也慢慢軟下的片刻，低頭親吻著伏黑惠的同時把主導權交給虎杖悠仁。

那雙眼睛閉上再張開。

虎杖悠仁恢復意識以後，感覺自己的下身被包裹在溼潤柔軟的地方，還是個沒有任何性愛經驗的純情DK的Alpha在意識到現在是個甚麼樣情況之前，就下意識的勃起並同時釋放了自己的資訊素。

木天蓼的淺淡味道佈滿了整個房間，現在這房間裡充斥著草本植物的味道、蘭姆酒的香甜氣息以及白蘭地的烈酒香氣。

對人類而言，木天蓼的味道十分單薄，就像普通植物一樣，但對貓而言，木天蓼則是堪比毒品的東西，能輕易使大腦神經興奮。但不知道為甚麼，伏黑惠一聞到木天蓼的味道就不由自主地陷入強制發情的情況。

伏黑惠一聞到木天蓼的味道就知道虎杖悠仁回來了，他看著虎杖悠仁天真又不解的視線，結結巴巴的不知道該說些甚麼。但很快地，陷入發情狀態的Omega就甚麼也想不了了，他嗚嗚咽咽的想叫身上的Alpha趕快動，最後的理智又讓他羞於對自己的好友提出荒淫的要求。

虎杖悠仁還保有理智，還沒有經歷過易感期的Alpha對現在身下的Omega被自己信息素誘導發情之後又轉過頭誘導他發情的情況一無所知，Beta的生理學又不會教他發情相關的資訊，所以他只能求救於伏黑惠這個聰明乖巧的好學生。

「發生甚麼事了？宿儺欺負你了嗎？我現在為甚麼會……」

被伏黑惠拍著他的腦袋又羞又怒的喊，「閉嘴！」難受都難受死了還在他身上嘀嘀咕咕，陰莖還插在他身體裡呢。

虎杖悠仁下意識地閉嘴，伏黑惠覺得穴裡越來越搔癢，分泌更多情動的液體，生殖腔裡滿是宿儺那傢伙留下的充斥酒精味道的精液，而且，沒有甚麼比自己認為有著純潔友情的Beta好友竟然是個Alpha、信息素還能誘導發情、陰莖現在還插在自己的生殖腔裡更讓人失去理智的了。

簡直荒謬到了極點。

伏黑惠想，他也不介意讓這一切再更荒謬了。

他往前爬，讓虎杖悠仁的陰莖離開自己體內，然後翻過身，把虎杖悠仁壓在自己身下，誘導發情讓他看起來又純又欲，他咬著下唇，發出隱忍的悶哼，一點一點把自己好友發育良好的陰莖吞進自己溼潤的穴裡。

7

騎乘這個姿勢，向來被譽為「自己想要的自己來」，當然，關於這句話伏黑惠是從來沒有聽過的，甚至就連這個姿勢他都還沒有從未婚夫跟父親那裡學來，完全就是因為被誘導發情所以自學成材。

他慢慢坐下去，小穴一點一點吞入虎杖悠仁的陰莖，很快他就察覺到騎乘式的好處，他可以自由調控速率、深度、角度。伏黑惠終於知道，這是能讓自己更舒服的姿勢。他搖搖晃晃地擺動自己的臀部，不讓虎杖悠仁的陰莖進入自己的生殖腔，而是抵著敏感點慢慢頂弄，這讓他舒服極了。

舒服得渾身上下都泛起了粉粉嫩嫩淺淺的紅，看起來誘人又可口。虎杖悠仁看著在自己身上上上下下吞吐著陰莖的伏黑惠，白皙的臉上有些許潮紅，他覺得自己又更硬了一些，現在他再怎麼遲鈍都知道伏黑惠是發情了，而且發情的原因跟自己下意識在信任的人以及安全的環境下散發的信息素有關。

木天蓼不是只對貓有反應嗎？還是說伏黑惠本質上就是一隻發情期的小貓咪呢？虎杖悠仁忍不住分心了一下。真不怪他，不分心的話他都要照著原始本能把伏黑惠壓倒按在床上操，一下一下頂進Omega的生殖腔，幹到他甚麼話都說不出來只能像隻發情的貓一樣嗚嗚咽咽的哭。

虎杖悠仁被自己的臆想嚇到了，下半身卻誠實的漲大，伏黑惠喘了一下，有些支撐不住，但他同時也知道如果就這樣鬆手下身的那個東西就會直直插進自己脆弱敏感的生殖腔裡，他吸了吸鼻子，忽然意識到現在這樣簡直就是騎虎難下。

所以他只好搖搖晃晃、上上下下地繼續吞吃著虎杖悠仁的陰莖，還要小心翼翼不能鬆手，手抵在虎杖悠仁的胸前努力克制自己不要滑下去。粗大漲紅的陰莖就這樣被潮濕溫暖的小穴一下一下像是調戲一樣的吞吐，要不是虎杖悠仁連自己都沒察覺到的在意著伏黑惠的感受，隨便一個Alpha來都會想把伏黑惠翻過去狠狠操幹一頓。

這可怎麼辦才好……伏黑惠這樣想著，忽然又聞到那股很像青草又不是青草的味道，腰一軟，就這樣直直坐了下去。

這個姿勢讓性器一下子進到了最深，還柔軟的、翕張著的生殖腔就這樣被陰莖直直操開，硬生生頂到了最裡面。伏黑惠繃緊身體，連腳指都透著不正常的潮紅，揚起的脖子像交頸的天鵝，發出一聲宛如悲鳴的、長長的呻吟。

「嗚呀——」

眼淚終於不受控制地流下，泛紅的眼睛又怕又驚的看著他最好的朋友。沒有一刻比現在還要更清晰的意識到自己正在主動讓摯友操著自己的事實。

本就溼潤的生殖腔吐出一股熱燙的情液，澆在虎杖悠仁的性器上，虎杖悠仁愣了一下，那股木天蓼的淡淡青草香就被完全釋放出來——沒錯，他被伏黑惠誘導發情了，本就因為性別再分化導致他偶爾會控制不住自己的信息素，現在被誘導發情的他就更沒有辦法控制了，本來還只是淺淡的信息素瞬間變得極其濃重。

一點點木天蓼都能讓伏黑惠發情了，比那還要更兇猛的信息素被釋放，結果又會如何呢？

虎杖悠仁也終於受不了了，進入發情期的他有點慌張，身體裡湧上一股暴虐的性衝動，這是Alpha的本能，克制不了的，但他卻看著伏黑惠，乾淨透徹的棕紅瞳凝視著他，充滿信賴地問。

「我有點難受……伏黑，我該怎麼辦？」

這是一個Alpha抵抗著自己的本能做下的最為溫柔的詢問。伏黑惠不了解，但他感受到了。他看著虎杖悠仁，意識到自己被這個人珍而重之的對待，與之前任何一次做愛落下的生理性淚水不同，明明還在烈性發情期的伏黑惠卻落下了真心的淚水。

Omega不是只能雌伏於Alpha身下的附屬品，也可以是某個人手中最珍貴的那顆寶石。

伏黑惠嗚咽著，心甘情願將自己交給虎杖悠仁，「操我……虎杖、操我。」

8（完）

虎杖悠仁聽話得像隻乖巧大狗，主人要他往東他絕不往西，現在這隻大狗把他的忠誠全都拿來操他的主人了。

平時勤於運動的Alpha在此時此刻優勢盡顯，他把伏黑惠壓在身下大開大合的操幹，動作裡帶著一點生疏的、笨拙的溫柔，好像真的從做愛裡找到了愛一樣。這個認知讓伏黑惠不能自遏——也早就放棄遏止自己——的更加興奮，他的馬眼分泌出液體，後穴也是，生殖腔一股一股的水液噴薄而出，虎杖悠仁一下一下地頂著伏黑惠的生殖腔入口，Alpha的本能要他操進去，把柔軟溼潤的生殖腔操成自己的形狀，然後在裡面射精，讓這個天真無邪闖入他領域的Omega懷上他們的後代。

但他克制著他的天性，剛剛一不小心操進伏黑惠的生殖腔時伏黑惠發出的悲鳴他還記在心裡，脆弱的Omega大抵是禁不起這樣兇猛的操弄。所以他只是一下一下頂著生殖腔入口處的凹陷，就算那裡漸漸被操開了他也不頂進去。

這可苦了伏黑惠，本來就被操開來的生殖腔早就食髓知味，餓得不行，虎杖悠仁還只頂著生殖腔入口磨磨蹭蹭，舒服是舒服，可是不夠啊！如果是平時的伏黑惠肯定扭扭捏捏憋在心裡一句話都不敢說，但現在的伏黑惠可是被完全釋放的信息素勾得強制發情，強度比起第一次甚至有過之而無不及。

人設？沒這種東西。哪哪去吧。伏黑惠伸出手勾住了虎杖悠仁的脖頸，拉向自己，嫩紅的舌頭吐出來像小貓似的一下一下舔著虎杖悠仁，罷了還用因為發情所以變得柔軟的聲音說，「操進來……到生殖腔裡。」

虎杖悠仁頓了一下，先下意識地深吸一口氣，然後終於意識過來，理智都煙消雲散，終於操進去伏黑惠的生殖腔裡。潮濕的生殖腔包裹住他的龜頭和一截陰莖，像是有意識一樣的吸吮著他，虎杖悠仁擺動精壯的腰操幹著自己的好友，低下頭無師自通地舔吻著伏黑惠的耳朵。

伏黑惠哭著高潮了。

生殖腔，不，不只生殖腔，整個小穴都緊緊包裹住虎杖悠仁的性器，虎杖悠仁憋著一股射精的欲望，操著伏黑惠的動作越發凶狠，每一下都從生殖腔裡抽出，再狠狠鑿進去那柔軟的密境。

每一下都要狠狠摩著伏黑惠的生殖腔，溝壑與凸起磨蹭著生殖腔內滑膩的嫩肉，逼得黑髮少年求饒似的呻吟。

「嗚、嗚不……」伏黑惠雖然算不得多麽嬌軟的Omega，但這樣兇猛的操幹卻是無論如何也不能習慣的了，被情欲催燒的腦子迷迷糊糊，又覺得想要又覺得太激烈，但大抵逃不過一個「爽」字，這會也誠實地呻吟著，「你插得好深、嗚……」

「舒服嗎？」虎杖悠仁低低地問，他的自制力著實好得驚人，大約是跟宿儺爭主要控制權爭出來的，就連被誘導發情都還能保留一絲理智。

「舒服，你操得好舒服……」伏黑惠不習慣在床上說話，主要是因為他一向坦承，但在床上這樣直率的後果通常是被操得更狠。但此時他卻也控制不住自己，誠實地說出自己的感受，剛剛高潮過的身體敏感的不得了，因為情事變得嫣紅的唇不停張合，最後還是示弱地開口。

「射進裡面，全都射進來……射到生殖腔裡面……」

虎杖悠仁得到允許，低下頭在伏黑惠的唇瓣上啃啃咬咬，當然有小心不讓伏黑惠受傷。然後同時，在伏黑惠體內的陰莖膨大成結。

開始射精的同時，敲門聲響起。

虎杖悠仁本打算放著不管，繼續朝著Omega體內的生殖腔射出白濁的精液，成結射精的過程一向漫長，他以為門口的人會識趣的離開。然而，結果卻是門被直接踹開了。兩個往伏黑惠的書包裡放了定位器的成年Alpha就看見了自己親愛的兒子／未婚妻被另一個Alpha抱著射精的景象。

虎杖悠仁下意識地撈了旁邊的毯子蓋在伏黑惠身上，真心誠意的對著伏黑甚爾與五條悟說，「我會負責的！」

嘛啊。至於後來虎杖被打得不成人樣還差點被退學這件事，以及伏黑惠被禁足之後被救出帶去另一個牢籠的後續，又是另一個故事了。

完。

－

靡：終於完結了。接下來是棘伏＆乙伏的【束縛計畫】，還請多多指教。


End file.
